Гарона Полуорчиха
Кровавое ущелье и Сумеречная цитадель, Сумеречное нагорье }} Гарона Полуорчиха — полу-орк, полу-дреней, которая раньше считалась наполовину человеком, но лишь до тех пор, пока ей не открылась истина. Она искусная убийца и шпион. Гарона была эмиссаром Орды во время первого вторжения в Азерот и стала вынужденной убийцей короля Ллейна Ринна. Позднее она присоединилась к своему сыну и другим членам Нового Совета Тирисфаля в борьбе с Культом Сумеречного Молота. Биография Рождение и молодость Рождение Гароны было организовано Гул'даном, который «спарил» одного из своих воинов-орков с дренейской женщиной. В результате этого появился ребенок, который удивительным образом был похож на человека. Гул'дан подверг этого ребенка магическим пыткам, а также установил контроль над его разумом, чтобы в будущем быть уверенным в его покорности. Гарона росла в бараках с народом своего отца, где была ненавидима большинством орков за то, что была не такой, как они. Их суждения о том, что она была «гадкой и уродливой» стали на долгие годы и ее собственными. Брат матери Гароны – дреней Защитник Мараад, не волновался по поводу того, что его племянница была полу-орком. Узнав, что его сестра родила ребенка, он отправился на её поиски, которые затянулись на многие годы. Приход к власти Первоначально она была в составе одной из групп захвата, отправившихся в Азерот, а также одной из немногих, кто противостоял Хранителю Медиву. Когда ее отряд был уничтожен, ее пощадили и отправили обратно с сообщением для чернокнижника Гул'дана. Через определенное время ей пришлось вернуться, и в дальнейшем она встречалась с Магом неоднократно. В конце концов, полукровка получила звание Эмиссара и была отправлена в Каражан. Именно там она встретила Кадгара, ученика Медива (и наблюдателя из Даларана). В первое время Кадгар был в ярости от ее присутствия, но Маг потребовал от своего ученика относиться к Гароне с уважением. Настоящее доверие возникло между ними, когда странный демон появился в библиотеке большой башни, и им пришлось объединить свои силы, чтобы справиться с этим созданием. Гарона и Кадгар постоянно критиковали расы друг друга, защищая свои собственные. Со временем Гарона упомянула Кадгару, что орки прибыли в Азерот через врата, известные как Темный Портал. Гарона, ко всему прочему, начала уважать Мага Медива, и это чувство заставило ее сомневаться в своей истинной приверженности и лояльности. Как она заявила, «старик» рассказал ей все, что бы она ни потребовала, даже несмотря на то, что он знал о ее шпионской деятельности, и поэтому Гарона не была уверена в том, что смогла бы его предать. Она даже почувствовала, что эта доверительная связь сделала ее более «человечной» и, ей казалось, что Медив мечтал привнести в этот мир что-то хорошее. Возможно, это было именно то время, когда Медив стал отцом сына Гароны — Мед'ана. Эмиссар Медива Исследуя Дренор, Гарона стала очень хорошо разбираться в культуре орков, что сделало ее бесценным членом Теневого Совета. Она была отдана в ведение чернокнижников, контролирующих клан Повелителей Грома. Она быстро стала главным переводчиком Совета Теней и личным шпионом и убийцей Гул'дана. Тем не менее, Гарона не принадлежала ни к одному из кланов и не присягала им на верность. В связи с ее смешанной кровью, она стала изгоем и была вынуждена полагаться на свой ум и сноровку, чтобы выжить в этом суровом мире. После прибытия в Азерот опыт Гароны пригодился ей в столкновении с новыми врагами — людьми. Битва с Медивом Из-за странного поведения Медива Кадгар и Гарона сочли необходимым провести расследование и выявить какую-либо связь между внезапным прибытием орков и состоянием мага. Используя заклинание, которое позволило видеть прошлое, Кадгар и Гарона обнаружили, что Медив, по сути, и был тем человеком, который привел орков в Азерот, раскрыв тем самым его планы убийств и обмана. Это потрясло Гарону до глубины души, и хотя сначала она подумала, что это «осечка» заклинания, в итоге ей стало ясно, что именно Медив был тем, кто открыл портал для орков. После короткого боя с Медивом, во время которого Кадгар использовал свои способности, чтобы вызвать видение Эгвин и тем самым отвлек Мага, двое бежали и добрались до (бывшего) Королевства Азерот. Несмотря на небольшой перерыв в их путешествии, в конце концов, они встретились с Владыкой Андуином Лотаром. Гарона и Кадгар рассказали свою историю Лотару и королю Ллейну Ринну Азеротскому, но Ллейн не мог поверить, что это правда. Невзирая на скептицизм Ллейна, Лотар понял, что Маг действительно сошел с ума, и по его предложению была собрана небольшая группа, которой требовалось противостоять Медиву в Каражане. Позже, в тот самый вечер, Гарона надела цвета Азерота по требованию Лотара и вступила в эту группу, отправившуюся на грифонах к Башне. После продолжительных поисков в Башне они наткнулись на секретный проход, ведущий вниз, но, пройдя по нему, лишь оказались в зеркальном отражении самой башни, где обитала вторая сущность Медива — Саргерас. Это случилось как раз в тот момент, когда Гарона и Кадгар стали свидетелями того, что навсегда изменило жизнь полукровки. Каражан показал Гароне видение ее будущего — ей пришлось с ужасом наблюдать за тем, что «будущая» Гарона собственноручно убила короля Ллейна во время осады Штормграда. Какое-то время Гарона была в страхе за то, что должно произойти в дальнейшем, так как Ллейн был одним из немногих людей в ее жизни, кто относился к ней с добротой, и она совсем не хотела его убивать. Кадгар, наконец, вывел ее из состояния шока и призвал сосредоточиться на более важных делах. Он сказал ей, что если видение было правдой, то это значит, что они оба должны выбраться из Каражана живыми (Кадгар также увидел свое будущее), но, если оно было ложным, то она сможет умереть в покое, зная, что ей не суждено предать короля Ллейна. В конце концов, они нашли Медива, который раскрыл все свои силы, дарованные ему матерью и повелителем демонов Саргерасом. Гарона, разъяренная предательством Медива — и, возможно, надеясь умереть, чем жить в соответствии с видением, — схватилась с Магом лицом к лицу, но тут же была сражена мощным заклинанием. Медив выразил разочарование Гароной, сказав, что он надеялся, что ей одной из всех людей удастся понять, через что ему пришлось пройти, и не мешать ему. Ощущая жалость к полукровке, он коснулся ее головы и прочитал второе заклинание, наполняя ее разум сомнениями и разногласиями, которые одолевали его самого. Гарона упала на пол неподвижной грудой. Спустя несколько мгновений после этого небольшого противостояния, Медив был уничтожен Кадгаром и Лотаром (в этот момент Гул'дан был все еще глубоко в мыслях Хранителя, и тем самым сам впал в кому), но Гарону найти так и не удалось… Убийство Ллейна Вскоре после этого Гарона стала доверенным лицом короля Ллейна, но из-за «игр» Медива с ее разумом ей не удалось сохранить истинную преданность. Она сообщила королю Ллейну о внутренних делах Орды и о том, как он может использовать это в своих интересах. После ее «освобождения» силами орков во время налета на Аббатство Североземья, Совет Теней приказал Гароне убить Короля Ллейна. Понимая, что ее видение стало реальностью, она с неохотой и глубокой печалью выполнила это задание, вырезав королю сердце. Сын Ллейна — принц Вариан, — оказался свидетелем этого убийства, но даже в годы своей взрослой жизни так и не понял, почему по лицу Гароны в момент преступления текли слезы. В тот момент она была беременна сыном Мед'аном. Гул'дан находился в коме все это время, так что Оргрим Молот Рока использовал ситуацию в своих целях, убив Чернорука и захватив мантию Вождя. Его шпионы обнаружили Гарону и пытали ее почти до самой смерти, пока она наконец не раскрыла секрет расположения Совета Теней. Совет был уничтожен, а большинство чернокнижников — убиты. Неизвестные шпионы продолжали поиски Гароны даже после Второй Войны, но ей удалось избежать их всех и в назначенный срок родить Мед'ана. После этого Гарона разыскала своего старого друга, древнего мага-нежить — Мерила и, ссылаясь на убийство Ллейна, заявила, что она представляет опасность для ребенка и поручила его воспитание магу. Сообщив Мерилу имя ребенка, Гарона попросила, чтобы он никогда не говорил Мед'ану, кто его мать. Пожелав своему другу удачи, она исчезла, но продолжила следить за своим сыном со стороны. Возвращение Гароны Гарона продолжала следить за своим сыном. Во времена Burning Crusade Мед'ан попал в засаду группы из Клана Сумеречного Молота, которая состояла из огра, орка, таурена, ночного эльфа и отрекшегося. В течение схватки Гарона появилась из ниоткуда и уничтожила нападавших, однако позднее они оба были захвачены другими членами клана. Полукровка была доставлена в Ан'Кираж, а Мед'ан был освобожден. Попав туда, она выяснила, что Чо'галл еще жив, а также то, что ему известно заклинание, которое Гул'дан использовал на разуме Гароны, чтобы подчинить ее своей воле. Чо'галл посылает Гарону в Терамор, чтобы она убила короля Вариана Ринна и тем самым погубила возможные шансы на союз между орками и людьми. Помимо короля, у полукровки были и второстепенные цели: принц Андуин Ринн и вождь Тралл, но убийство Вариана было ее основной задачей. Это покушение сорвалось, и Гарона была захвачена Джайной Праудмур, в то время как Мед'ан снова попал в плен к Культу Сумеречного Молота. Джайна и Эгвин обнаружили, что разум Гароны подчинен заклятию, но они не нашли возможности снять его без причинения ей невыносимой боли или даже смерти. Тем не менее, Гарона заключила сделку с Валирой Сангвинар — суть ее заключалась в том, что полукровка стерпит любые мучения и в итоге расскажет всю требующуюся информацию по Культу, а Валира использует ее также для того, чтобы спасти сына Гароны. В то время, когда Валира и Мерил спасали Мед'ана, за Гароной явился ее дядя Мараад, который воспользовался тем, что Терамор подвергся атаке Плети. Мараад объяснял Гароне о своем родстве с ее матерью, но в этот момент пришла Валира, разыскивая Гарону. Думая, что эльфийка не выполнила часть своей сделки, Гарона решила сбежать, но наткнулась на Мед'ана. Мараад же, в свою очередь, отвлекал Валиру. Полукровка рассказала своему сыну, что пока Чо'галл не умрет (он остался единственным существом, кто знал слова, способные контролировать ее), им небезопасно находиться рядом с друг с другом, и поэтому ему лучше остаться со своим двоюродным дедушкой. После этого Гарона отправилась к Ан'Киражу, в поисках своего шанса убить Чо'галла. Гарона помогает Мед'ану в поисках компонентов, необходимых для восстановления легендарного посоха Атиеша, — с его мощью Мед'ан сможет победить Чо'галла. Хотя Гарона и бежит из Штормграда, она клянется продолжать охотиться на остальных членов Культа Сумеречного Молота. Валира же остается для того, чтобы объяснить сложившуюся ситуацию королю Вариану. В World of Warcraft Wrath of the Lich King Гарону можно наблюдать в комнатах разума Йогг-Сарона, в видении «Убийство короля Ллейна». Cataclysm В этом дополнении Гарону можно встретить в Сумеречном нагорье, где вместе с игроком она истребляет и всячески подрывает деятельность Культа Сумеречного Молота. Последним заданием, в котором мы действуем совместно с Гароной, является «Дробитель Черепов Горобраз». Целью этого задания является уничтожение грона, причем в этой схватке нам также помогают Полководец Зела, Леди Козвинн и силы Клана Драконьей Пасти — за его успешное выполнение игроки получают достижение «Царь горы». Задания ;Кровавое ущелье * * * ;Twilight Citadel * * * * * * * * * * * * Мелочи * Ее друзья, Кадгар, Лотар и Ллейн все были только людьми. * Когда Мед'ан впервые встретил Кадгара, он рассказал, что его мать вырастил и пытал Гул'Дан, а также про то, как она оказалась вовлечена в дела Совета Теней. При этом не упоминается, как Мед'ан узнал об этом, ведь он говорил с Гароной всего несколько моментов. Однако всё это мог рассказать ему и дед, Мараад. * В честь Гароны назван ордынский рейдовый комплект доспехов Тир 9 — Броня завоеваний Гароны. Запоминающиеся цитаты *"The fact that I am of both Orc and Human lineage, combined with the skills and schooling I have acquired from my journeys, has elevated me to the position I now hold." *"Never better. Needed a little exercise. This whelp was kind enough to oblige." *"Yes, surprisingly, I can read..." *"Human languages are a bit...wordy." *"Let's just say I've been having a problem with divided loyalties." *"I'm going to kill him. He treated me well, and listened when I talked, and I'm going to kill him. No." *"In your histories, there are continual justifications for all manner of hellish actions. Claims of nobility and heritage and honor to cover up every bit of genocide, assassination, and massacre. At least the Horde is honest in their naked lust for power." *"Human or orc...An orc would say that it's a human hand—too slender to be really useful, not enough muscle to hold an ax or bash a skull in properly—too pale, too weak, and too ugly. You see the parts of me that are orcish. My orcish superiors, and all other orcs, see the parts of me that are human. I am both, and neither, and considered an inferior being by both sides." *"He made me feel human. And I haven't felt human in a long, long time."Последний Страж, 228 *"I feared, but survived. And I found my half-breed life gave me insight on these humans."Последний Страж, 232 Галерея File:Garona.jpg|Раннее изображение Гароны в пре-альфа версии Warcraft 3 File:Garona3.jpg|"Гарона" автор Крис Метцен. File:Orcassasin.jpg|Гарона? File:Garona comic.jpg|Гарона в комиксе. File:WoW15CoverArtwork.jpg File:WoW18CoverArtwork.jpg|Гарона в бою с Варианом Ринном. File:GaronaWCS.jpg File:Guldan and Garona.jpg|Молодая Гарона и Гул'дан File:Garona_Action_Figure.jpg|Коллекционная фигурка Гароны File:MedivhGarona.jpg|Medivh and Garona. File:Garona_TCG.jpg|Гарона в ККИ. File:Garona_Halforcen_TCG2.jpg|Гарона в ККИ. Garonamovie.jpg|Гарона в фильме Варкрафт. Заметки Внешние ссылки en:Garona Halforcen de:Garona es:Garona Halforcen fr:Garona no:Garona Halforcen pl:Garona Halforcen Категория:Полуорки